dororofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dororo/@comment-47.187.8.36-20190410064114
Real acceptance has to be built on real understanding. Many of the people that are arguing that Dororo is a girl do not really seem to understand sex, gender, or gender expression. This is why you will see many people fail to substantiate any of their arguments below. I will try to get some very basic things out of the way to help people understand why these arguements simply do not work. CAUTION: there will be some slight spoilers. Some have claimed that since Dororo is biologically female, he can't even be trans. The failure of understanding lies in the distinction of sex and gender. You can still have your biological sex, yet not identify with it at all. Intrinsically, sex and gender have never been binary, but more of a spectrum. Men and women have a lot more in common with each other that your first biology class lead you to believe. Are there generalitie? Of course, but it is foolish to claim that there need to be these hard lines that distinct them. You can still identify as a woman, yet your gender expression can lead more towards the male end of the spectrum. Many people have claimed that Dororo is a tomboy, and is therefore still identifying as a girl. The problem is that there is only about a minute of Dororo's gender reveal in the anime, and a relatively short one in the manga. There is not much to go off of here; all we have are a few speculations as to why Dororo is this way. I will explain more as to why he is not a tomboy within the context of the next paragraph. One of the most common arguments is that since his parents raised him to be a boy, he does not have a full understanding as to what gender he is. It might seem to be a plausible point, but this argument is actually not very strong. This whole idea, believe it or not, is just an assumption based off of fan speculation. It isn't really clear how his parents raised him since their appearance was incredibly brief. There was also never a point where his parents had said that they were raising him this way, nor did they really seem to refer to him by anything other than "Dororo." Now, the meat in proving this false has to do with Dororo now. Dororo is aware of who he is: a biological female. Additionally, he lives his life as a boy adamently to the point where he has outright called people out for calling him a girl. He even proudly says that he is a boy. These two points are abosolute facts and cannot be disputed. This debunks the notion that Dororo has no clue about gender at all. This is not only demonstrated here, but also in academia. There are well-documented studies of childen understanding gender and sex typically arounf the age of four. People have claimed that he is doing this to avoid prostetution. But in order for this to be true, the argument earlier about his parents raising him must be substantiated; and we already know that it isn't because it's practically a fan theory. All we can really do is go off of the facts: Dororo knows his sex and still identifies as a boy. This is pretty much the textbook definition of a transgender person. Even if all of my counter claims were not true, it would still be correct to refer to Dororo with male pronouns on the basis that he lives his life as a boy. He strongly opposes those who call him a girl and yells that he is a boy. If Dororo discovers more about himself and decides that he would rather live as a woman, I would call him by female pronouns even though I was correct in every sense about calling him a boy right now. This is because people do indeed show to have a more cognitive understanding of their gender as they grow older. But as he is right now, Dororo is still a boy at heart and shows it with pride. If you want to see Dororo grow from here, whether it's to be a woman or to be whatever the creators intend, it is important to refer to Dororo with male pronouns because it is a part of his identity. If someone were to call Zelda "Link," you would not sit idly by and let that person continue to think that because they are identifying the character with the wrong name(though I guess if you want to see a shitshow, then you would probably not adress it.) So I will also not sit idly by as people identify Dororo incorrectly. I will call people out on it. Anyway, there was more I could've added, but I just want people to get a very basic understanding of what has been going on within the comments. The very first comments were those treating this character with disrespect by calling him a reverse trap, or even sexualizing him. The arguments that came after in support of Dororo being trans were just a mere reactionary towards those who were being disrespectful. I hope that anyone reading this can understand that this wasn't some agenda being pushed for the sake of trans people. It is only out of a love for this character. Please, let's not get hung up on this topic anymore. Everything that could be said about "trans Dororo" has been said or argued. There have only been about a dozen episodes released, yet we as a community have not even scratched the surface of what could be said about this character. There is more content in the future that will show him, so I feel it is best that we try our best to change the topic and say some good things about Dororo. Like how the kid was willing to die several times to help other kids like him. That's one thing that can be discussed deeply. I can start it off in my next comment to get it started.